Computing devices are commonly employed by users to execute various tasks via the communication networks such as exchange of email, transmission of audio/image/video data, or to search for information. The emergence of mobile networks with capacities to transport different types of data in addition to voice data has led to the proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet devices. Such mobile devices are not only used for voice communication but are also extensively employed by users for accessing a variety of data including image, audio and video data. Weather data, such as, current weather conditions or predicted weather conditions is one type of information that is routinely accessed users via the computing devices for planning trips, meetings or other outdoor activities.